


Richie Tozier Looks into the Deadlights

by SkylarBlue



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Dead Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, POV Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarBlue/pseuds/SkylarBlue
Summary: Fresh after the death of the love of Richie Tozier's life he is forced to face what losing him means. Richie had forgotten him just like the rest, but this was different. Very different.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	Richie Tozier Looks into the Deadlights

**Let’s kill this fucking clown!**

Richie

Light that’s all It was It couldn’t hurt me, not physically at least. But then maybe It could, It got Stanley who’s to say I’m not next or…? Imagines flood by all too fast but there is no doubt what I am seeing. Stan is splayed over his bathtub, and we'll never see him again. No goodbyes, only blood.

Eddie. He’s yelling over me, we won he killed it. He was wrong. His blood. My hoodie. His voice. All gone. He’s with Stanley.

"Beep beep motherfucker.” I hear then I’m falling and just like that, I’m out of the deadlights. My back aches as I hit the ground, but he’s here he’s alive. He saved me.

**I did! I think I killed him for real.**

Eddie

Richie looks as if he’s seen a ghost. It’s me I realized I’m fucking bleeding out. A fucking pincer got me that’s so fucking unsanitary. You know how many fucking diseases I could contract from that shit. But I don’t have that long. We’re in a fucking sewer full of greywater if I could it wouldn’t work. I’m gonna die. I don’t wanna die. I never got to… “Rich.” I cough out. I don’t have the time. I’m gonna fucking die. I can’t do this. Bev’s scream still pierces my ears. I can’t. Too many people. I need my inhaler. I’m dying and I can’t even tell him. What’s gonna happen to me? Could I make it? Will I tell him? Are they gonna miss me? “I fucked your mom.” I don’t want to die. I can’t leave them. I don't want to die. But it's okay because he’s here. I’m holding on.

**Honey, he’s dead.**

Richie

I’m clean well as clean as greywater can get you. All but my glasses and my hoodie. But that's not mine anymore. My hoodie is stuck with him and we left him. How could we just leave Eddie? My thoughts are spared by Bev knocking at the door. Spared might not be the right word, quieted maybe.

"I'm not gonna ask you if you're okay, I know you aren't." She told me as she sat down on the rented bed. “People die every day.” is all I said, but she knew of course she knew. “He is more than that we both know it.”

“No, I-” I sigh I can’t lie to her. It’s time, I need to tell the truth. “Yeah, he is… was.” I softly admit.

"Rich you don't have to pretend. I know you and I love you no matter what." She wipes my tears, I didn't even realize I was crying again. “ I love you to Bev,” I respond. Shit, the mood is too somber. “Uh, so you and Ben huh?” It came out awkwardly since I’m still crying. Damn he better be fucking pleased with himself, I’ve shed so many fucking tears over him. If he were here he’d never let me live this down.

Bev stayed a little while longer as our banter continued before she told me Eddie’s stuff was up for grabs. It wasn’t until I refused her offer to stay with me did she leave. As sweet as it was I just needed to be alone.

There wasn’t much to look through, that would be an understatement and a complete lie. Eds was known to overpack, but this? No this wasn’t overpacking it was his life. And it wasn’t much. Stuffed between prescription bottles were all the things he thought he would need going forward without his wife. I was told at the mere thought it had given Eddie joy and somehow Mike’s call gave him the courage to. And he was going to stay with me. Just as roommates of course. Now he was left behind rooming with the rats and whatever was left of the Neibolt House in those sewers.

As I pushed past the door I heard quick whispers. I only caught a few words, but I already knew it was about me. I was used to hearing people hush once I walked in, but never before out of concern. But I held my head up like a wrapped one of Eddie’s hoodies and walked down to meet the others.

“I need to go.” No other words were exchanged just soundless nods of encouragement and worry.

The smell of him filled my car it was too much to handle. It was real he was gone. I almost thought of tearing the hoodie, the source of it, away, but I couldn't bear to let go.

I drummed my thumbs along to the beat, attempting to focus on the music. I haven’t let myself even think too much about Stan, but Eddie is all that’s playing in my head. Just like it was when we were kids. We were so close to having our happy ending. I turned up the volume in an attempt to drive the thoughts out of my head. One Direction began to play and a smile was brought to my face. It wasn’t that long away that you couldn’t escape their sound as it was playing nonstop, not that he minded. The rhythm changed but I continued drumming, I might’ve even sung along about forbidden love. Tears were definitely shed.

_They don't know I've waited all my life _

_Just to find a love that feels this right _

I couldn’t stay in the car anymore. I had been waiting for it to feel right for it to feel real. There was nothing more real than the kissing bridge, even if it didn’t guarantee the love would last or even your safety but it was all I had when I was thirteen. Even with its vast cravings of hatred and homophobia, I felt it was really the only place I could express my feelings.

R+E was scribbled into the wood bringing the past and present more together than anything else during this trip because the one thing that hasn't changed over the years was Richie loved Eddie. As I crouched down to say goodbye I knew R+E would forever be there even if I wouldn’t.

** Be proud.**


End file.
